Jailbreak
About Me Hey guys! I'm new to this wiki, and it looks really cool. I'm from The Hunger Games Wiki, like Nikki, and I really hope you enjoy this! I hope that I'll have a good experience here, and I hope you guys like my story! About Jailbreak This is a new idea to me. I haven't got everything down yet. Anyway, the asteroid Apophis hits the Earth in 2036. Due to technology, people managed to build underground communities. Unfortunately, out of the sixty-two communities, only seven managed to stay around. They each formed their own nation, and the seven nations have been fighting over land and other resources since. This takes place in the year 2056. This story follows Ian, the main protagonist, and four of his friends in a child prison in Geluma, a country that overtook his small village in Ignica, his home country. They don't know where their parents are or anything, I will have some characters and places down below. Nations Geluma The story's setting and the antagonist country, sort of. This place is very cold and icy. It is where Scandanavia, Russia, Germany, Alaska, and several Soviet countries used to be. Most people there are harsh and unforgiving. They have a special hatred towards Ignica. Ignica This is Ian's home, along with the rest of the kids he was captured with. It is doing poorly, as it has people dying off every day. It is located in southern Europe, northern Africa, and has some land in the Yucutan peninsula. They have lots of forests there and forest fires are a huge problem for them. Geluma called them Ignica for that, mockingly, and they chose it as their name. Undia Ian's parents were from Undia, until they ran away after they were being treated badly. It has lots of fishing ports and other water sources. Canals run everywhere through it, it takes up all of Latin America, except for Mexico. Mundusia This country is located in southern Africa and has taken up most of Antarctica, too. It isn't too developed and is a very natural place. There aren't many large cities, but lots of agricultural communities. Most people there don't care about living in huge cities. They are the only nation to be friendly to Ignica. Animia This country takes up most of North America. They have huge resources in planes and other aerial devices. Most people live in enormous cities, leaving huge parts of it barren and empty. Conlisia This country takes up most of the Indian subcontinent, the Middle East, and central Asia. People here are almost excluded to the outside world. They stay low, but still try to take land from other places. People there are often very quiet. Eremia This nation takes up a small part of Antarctica, all of Australia, and southeast Asia. After the asteroid hit, there was a lack of rain there, causing them to have deserts everywhere. People there are normally very proud of their country. Characters I haven't come up with any last names yet. In the Prison Group from Ignica Ian He is the main protagonist. He's fourteen years old and has dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and a bit thin. He is brave and cares about people that get close to him. He had a sister, but she moved to Mundusia with her fiancé after his house burned down. He is very brave, but not very physically strong. He is very close to Chase. Gladys She is the deuteragonist of the series, and I will write from her point of view on a few chapters. She is fifteen, has long black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She can be snappy sometimes, when she thinks about her twelve-year old brother who was with their group originally, but was killed after he was rude to the jailkeepers. Chase He is Ian's good friend, despite being a lot younger than him. He is usually upbeat, and cares for animals. He is eleven, has red hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a few freckles. Chloe She is nine years old, and comes from a bad family. She was raised by a single mother, who was often drunk, and she never had anyone to go to, and she is easily angered and cries easily, too. She has long-ish blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She is very tiny. Blake He is the youngest member of the group at eight years old. He is very shy, and barely ever talks to people outside of the group. He was friendly and talkative until they were captured. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, and isn't very tall. Outside the Group I haven't figured out many yet, except for one. You can give me ideas. Calais She is fourteen, and is antagonistic towards the group sometimes. She is from Geluma, and works at the prison, and is in charge of supplying the prisoners with food and water. She has long blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a bit tall. She has a special hatred for Gladys. Harry He is twenty-three, and in charge of the prison. He is harsh, mean, cruel, unforgiving, and makes the prisoners do physical labor. He has short brown hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. Jenny She is a prisoner from Mundusia that sometimes meets up with their group while doing physical labor. She is eleven years old, and very kind. She has tanned skin, hazel eyes, and dirty blond hair. Marina She is a prisoner from Undia. She is treated fairly well, and most prisonkeepers like her. She has tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes. She is thirteen years old. Bryce He is second-in-command for leader of the prison. He's nineteen, and is the main person spoiling Marina. He is rude towards Ian's group. He has red hair, pale skin, and freckles. Category:Sci-Fi